


Coffee for Bob

by mozaikmage



Series: The Russian-American Diaspora AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, except not even fluff this is too short for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: “Can I please get a grande half-calf cinammon chai latte with soy milk and one pump chocolate syrup? Please,” Otabek added, looking apologetic and embarrassed as he ordered his drink.The barista just nodded, with only the hint of an eyeroll as she rang up the order. “That’ll be $5.78. What’s your name?”“Uh, Bob.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and doesn't rly fit into ~the canon~ of my au but I wrote it and I haven't posted anything in a while so here  
> I do have some ideas for the next one-shot in this series but I haven't started writing it bc college is hard but like stay tuned!

“Can I please get a grande half-calf cinammon chai latte with soy milk and one pump chocolate syrup? Please,” Otabek added, looking apologetic and embarrassed as he ordered his drink.  
The barista just nodded, with only the hint of an eyeroll as she rang up the order. “That’ll be $5.78. What’s your name?”  
“Uh, Bob.”  
Beside him, Yuri snickered.  
“Okay, Bob, your drink will be ready right over there.”  
“Bob, huh?” Yuri said, when he’d ordered his tall green tea and they were both waiting for their drinks at the end of the counter.  
“I got tired of wasting everyone’s time trying to get Otabek spelled correctly,” Otabek replied. “I tried to go with Beka once, but they spelled it like the girl’s name, with two Cs.”  
“It’s your name and it’s everyone else’s job to get it right,” Yuri answered.  
Otabek smiled slightly and shook his head. He put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder (Yuri definitely didn’t freak out) “I’d rather get my coffee fast and with a fake name rather than with my real name after a long and awkward argument.”  
“Beka, that monstrosity you ordered is more dessert than coffee.”  
“You didn’t order coffee at all,” Otabek pointed out. His hand was still on Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri wasn’t going to say anything about it.  
“So what?”  
“Cinnamon chai latte for Bob?” the Barista called out.  
And it was gone.   
They left the shop.  
“One time a Barista wrote my name as Jury. As in the legal term. I posted it on instagram because it was hilarious. But also sad. In Moscow, everyone always gets Yuri right.”  
“Welcome to America, Yura.”  
“Thanks, Bob.”

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of otabek ordering ridiculously complicated things at coffee shops comes from the really fantastic fic [From Almaty With Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096/chapters/20259439)  
> my favorite fake name for food and drink ordering is emma personally


End file.
